And They Didn't Know
by love-always-has-a-price
Summary: Hiro's drive at first wasn't just his micro bots, but he still held the dream to help people like his older brother. And after the happening of 'The Man In The Kabuki Mask', the six of them were able to keep Tadashi's dream alive even when he is gone. But a startling new development suggests that Tadashi isn't dead after all, could it be true? [Multiple Ships] Spoilers.
1. Prologue

**This is my first Big Hero 6 fanfic, I just saw the movie and man, and I am in love with it so much! So… I fell in love with Tadahoney (Tadashi x Honey Lemon) ship and was basically inspired by this ship to be driven to write this fanfiction. Sort of riding on that Tadashi is still alive train, because of the feels. I know, I suck at summaries. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this! **

**Warning: Spoilers Ahead!**

**OoooO**

If she was lying, then she would say it didn't hurt. If she was lying, then she wouldn't feel so broken. If she was lying, then she would not being wishing that it never happened.

But it happened.

The explosion. And he was there, he went in only mere moments before the flames burst up and soared, licking to leaking gases, engulfing the building entirely. Then before another sharp scream could leave his younger brother's mouth, before one shout could escape and flee his throat, it blew. Sending his younger brother back, soot covering his younger brother's face and clothes, and then it was done.

Tadashi was gone.

Not in the sense where he would return in years, or even that their friendship could not be fixed.

He was gone.

_**Forever.**_

Hiro took the lost hard, the hardest. Of course, he had lost his brother, his older brother. The one that was there after his parents died; the one who was always there to keep him from bot fights, and away from harm and/or trouble. Hiro locked himself up since then. He didn't register for school, and it was understandable. Tadashi went there, Tadashi encouraged him to join him, but now…

Tadashi was gone. He was never coming back. He was never going to return or anything of the sort.

Hiro took it hard.

And so did Honey.

Honey Lemon had finally come with terms with her feelings towards the eldest Hamada. It had been a constant battle of simply friendship to more than that. From a like to a love, a classic case of skinny love on her part, too much fear of destroying their friendship and dynamic. But at the same time not truly aware of the fact it was love at the same time. Honey told herself that after Hiro made it in, and Hiro was settled, then she would tell Tadashi.

Yet, she never was able to. Once she caught wind of the explosion and how close of a proximity Hiro was to it, her concern quickly shifted to Tadashi. Only to discover he was inside the building when it went off into total destruction. Slipping from her grasp, there the world slipped and then cracked below her very feet. The sensation of falling filled her while everything seemed to keep moving, she was frozen and yet, falling, everything else moved and kept going.

Unlike Hiro, Honey simply kept going to school, after the funeral and her multiple break downs. She faked smiles when it seemed fine, but it had been unbearable to pass his lab. It hurt even more, no; it was agonizing to witness his lab being cleared out. Another reality check for her, another clear slap to the face which would lead to another night huddled up under her covers in a mess of sobs and hiccups. Honey would surround herself with her friends, the friends she wouldn't have if not for Tadashi. They all were pained, and Honey knew that, but she still felt like she was in more pain.

She hated that. That feeling of it hurts more, it was selfish. But all at the same time, it was true.

Then once weeks had passed, and Hiro had still not come to the university, Honey felt it was high time to stop the self pity. She and the others tried to see the poor kid, but every attempt failed. So, she sent him videos.

She always loved to take photos and simply indulged in the pleasure of having a camera on her phone. She would have them all and then hit record as they said a simply "Hi", "How are you doing?", "We miss you." for her to send to Hiro. She expected no response, and she got none. She just needed the kid to know there is someone there for him.

And she would look through the bitter sweet memories of those photos of Tadashi.

Then a message was sent from Baymax.

Followed by one wild, crazy, adventure. Where they weren't simply nerds with brains, but were heroes, using science to stop the man in the kabuki mask. To stop whatever plan it was that required Hiro's micro bots and the man who most likely started that fire. Who killed Callaghan and… Tadashi…

Of course, it was something they all wanted. Hiro mostly, he wanted to stop it most, not just because of Tadashi, but for the sake of all that was good. Catch him, nothing more and nothing less was the deal.

_Until they saw the face behind the mask._

Hiro lost himself. He lost it completely. He removed Baymax's chip, the one which Tadashi created. Tadashi's inscriptions which made Baymax the lovable robot he was. Hiro tossed it aside and said one word, "Destroy." And Baymax went after Callaghan, Hiro set on killing the man who caused his brother's death. Set of destroying him, that was what Hiro now wanted, and by all means he would get it.

Baymax went on a rampage to get Callaghan. Fred, Gogo, and Wasabi trying to stop the once lovable robot, only to be tossed of or thrown. Hiro yelling for Baymax to get Callaghan, anger and fury spew in each scream that tore from his throat. Honey Lemon simply stood frozen at it all; she watched it unfold before her. Not out of fear, but because she wanted him to die as well. He killed Tadashi. Tadashi went back for him. Tadashi died in vain; he didn't deserve to die for someone who was pure evil, who was low.

Honey wanted Baymax to destroy as well.

"_He is going to help a lot of people." Tadashi's voice flooded her ears_

"_Really? How is that?" was her inquire._

_He turned to face her, that heartwarming grin upon his face. "He is programmed to do that, and I can't wait until he is finished. Then I can show Hiro, hopefully inspire him, you know?" _

_Her lips curved into a deep smile, "I do, and I'm sure you'll finish him. And that Hiro will love him." _

"_Thanks Honey." His hand patted the exterior with great pride and care. He looked back at her and smiled once more, "Well, let's get something to eat."_

She felt shame at first and then scanned for the disc. Her eyes landed upon the chip and she hurried to grab a hold of it. Eyes wild with despair, fear of being too late, her heels clicked as she ran to get to Baymax. His hand ready to fire, her fingers pressed to open his case with a worrisome face. She quickly and gently placed the chip in with hopes he'd stop as it entered.

Baymax did, much to Hiro's distaste. He yelled. He screamed. He was hurting once again. So he left them.

Honey knew how he felt, but he had to realize his wrongs.

They found him in his garage in a fit of tears and pain. He found his fault, apologies were dealt, and forgiveness was given. Their team was back, the mission still at course, stop and capture.

When it was finally over, Baymax was gone.

But not forever, Hiro made him once more and used the chip. Tadashi's chip. With the help of his friends, they built Baymax. Honey was happy to see that Tadashi was still alive.

Hiro was able to move on because of Tadashi's legacy.

So, maybe Honey could do it too. For Tadashi.

Hot liquid started to spill once again, "You are so unfair, Tadashi…" she choked out as she took one more glance at his cleaned out lab, now Hiro's.

"Honey, you coming?!" Gogo's voice called out for the sweet honey blonde.

Swallowing it back, Honey turned as her hands wiped away those pesky tears of hers. "Yeah, just a second. I'm just trying to find my laptop!" Her fingers still lingering upon to handle as she thought about those lovely memories once more. "I love you…" a low whisper fled her lips, "Goodbye, Tadashi…"

**OoooO**

**It isn't over yet. This is I guess a prologue simply… a brief summary. Well, review please and tell me what you think. It is mostly Hiro and Honey based right now, but next chappie will be sent into the past with Tadashi and Honey Lemon. And then back to Hiro and Honey centric. **

**Hope you liked it so far!**


	2. Chapter 1: From Happy to Scared

**So… I was going to post the past, but decided against it. I will just have another story with chapters of TadaHoney short stories. One of the main ships may be TadaHoney, but that doesn't mean there will be others and by that I might brew some trouble and drama. Whelp, enjoy!**

**OoooO**

Hiro stretched out his upper body as he prepared to work. He was ready to upgrade his battle bot for the robotics assignment. Rubbing his hair in wonderment, _how could he make this bot better?_ There was nothing much he could do, was there?

He pushed off his desk to roll over to where his computer was. Typing some codes down and update a database, he rolled over to where he went to constructing new armor. Once again, the data was downloaded and he went back to check it out. There he went to go back to his remodeling his bot, his sketch rough, but to the point.

He smudged to give it more accurate shading, and then he placed his pencil upon his ear. He blew out some air before spinning around in his chair to glance over at Baymax charging as he was dormant. Hiro smiled to himself as he adjusted his hoodie and turned back to his work.

There was a light knock which made his head peak up briefly and say, "It's open."

He didn't dare look to see who entered, he simply continued his designs. He stroked his pencil in to create the blue prints for his new bot, eyes focused and mind concentrated.

"Working hard this afternoon?" a very familiar voice spoke.

Hiro couldn't help the smile that spread across his lips. "Yup, how are the new reaction tests going?" He spun in his chair with lit eyes. "Honey Lemon."

The slightly blonde, brunette gave a cheer grin, "Good, I created a new formula that creates this lovely powder like substance which can eat away almost every metal I've tested!" She clapped her hands in excitement and sighed in bliss.

Hiro's smile turned into a grin, "That will definitely come in handy, I'm sure."

"Well… I hope it does! What are you working on?" she stepped closer as he spun back to sit in front of his desk.

"Just something for robotics," He stated, "Nothing too interesting." He tensed up at her touch; her hands gently grabbed his shoulders, as she leaned over. Her hair slowly falling over as her eyes scanned his designs. "The sketches are a bit rushed and not great, main ideas," he spoke in a hurry and in utter embarrassment.

"Really?" She inquired softly, "You could have been an artist if science didn't suit your mind." She giggled and then one hand tussled his locks, "I can only draw stick figures!"

Hiro shook his head, "They aren't _that_ great…" Then he was suddenly spun around and he felt his face grow hot. Her nose was touching his and she was looking into his eyes with her big round green orbs, alive with excitement and joy. Hiro gulped at her closeness, then he felt her hands on his shoulders once again.

"They are really good, anyways; we are going out to eat, would you like to come too?" Honey smiled wide.

Hiro pushed her away to collect himself, "Yeah, let me just get ready."

Honey nodded with a thin smile and her hands clapped, "Great, let me just go tell the others and we'll wait outside." She skipped out, her heels clicking as she left. But she stopped, with a wink she said, "Oh, and bring Baymax if you want!" Then he watched the door close and heard her heels as she walked down the hall.

Hiro couldn't help but laugh at her antics, and then he looked over to Baymax resting. He calmed himself down, deep down; he had developed a bit of a crush on the sweet Honey Lemon. Not that he'd ever admit it or even tell her. It is a silly little feeling that made him feel happy and weird around her, nothing more. He stood in front of where Baymax was charging and said, "Ow."

Baymax blew up and blinked once before staring at Hiro, "Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. What seems to be the problem, Hiro?"

The teen shook his head lightly before grabbing a hold of the robots arm, "Nothing, come on, we are going out to eat."

"But I do not require consumable substances," Baymax replied in slight confusion.

Yet again the teen seemed to shake his head, "Baymax, just come on. We are going to hang out with our friends." He rolled his eyes as they left, Hiro made sure to lock his lab up, he didn't want his tech to be stolen again.

XxxxX

"I'm not kidding! I was just hearing some talk about some illegal affairs, so maybe we should stop it!" Fred almost shouted, if Gogo hadn't stepped on his foot. "Ow! Gogo, why?"

The raven haired female glared as she popped her gum, "Seriously, Fred, you are too loud! Shut it, before I shut it for you!"

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?" Baymax spoke as he scooted closer to the beanie wearing dirty blonde.

"I would say about a, ummm… 5." Fred said, "Gogo, stepped on my foot pretty hard."

Gogo rolled her hazelnut eyes and popped her gum once again. "Woman up!"

Fred gave her a look before going back to Baymax, "Nah, its okay now."

"I still suggest icing it to help any swelling and resting it for a few hours." Baymax said with a finger pointed it up.

Honey giggled as she took a picture of the group. Wasabi intervened, "So, what kind of illegal activity?"

Fred shrugged, "I dunno. But it is absolutely evil!"

"Sure…" Hiro skeptically said, "I think we should sit it out, not until we are certain, ya' know?" He shrugged with a crooked grin.

"I agree, play it safe." Wasabi gave a firm nod as he crossed his arms.

"Fine by me," Gogo muttered as she placed her feet on the table and leaned back.

Fred simply huffed, "Fine, but if half the town gets blown up or mutant squids attack, don't act like I didn't warn you guys." He leaned back crossing arms in disapproval.

"Like that'll happen," Gogo mumbled.

Then Fred engaged a minor argument with the shorter female. The two sucked Wasabi and Baymax into it as well, which left Honey and Hiro to watch in amusement. Honey hit record on her phone for her memories and Hiro just suppressed his laugh at Baymax trying to exercise caution and provide healthy and logical statements, Wasabi just completely shaking his head and being forced to agree with either party.

Hiro looked over to Honey Lemon and simply stared. She looked _pretty_, with her hair placed in a messy bun and her smiling face as cute giggles escaped her throat. Those light pink, glossed lips which curved in and out of smiles, caught his eyes once or twice. He turned away with slightly reddened cheeks and his hands rushed into tangle his hair.

"Your hormone levels seemed to have risen, Hiro, are you having another pubescent mood swing?" Baymax's voice snapped him back into reality.

Hiro looked up to see all of his friends staring at him with looks of wonder and puzzlement. Embarrassed, he covered his face, "Gah, I'm fine!"

"My scanners indicant that your hormone levels have risen though, and that your heart rate has increased." Baymax stated. "What is causing this sudden change, Hiro?" His head tilted and the robot blinked.

"No-nothing, I am… I'm fine. Okay?!" Hiro gave a frustrated sigh. He peaked up, well knowing he was probably red as a tomato, but just covered his face back up. "I am fine, Baymax, really."

The robot scooted closer, "Are you sure? My scanners still indicant-"

"Yes, Baymax. I am fine." Hiro muttered.

A soft hand carder fingers through his hair, "It's alright, Hiro," her soft voice cooed. "We all went through puberty; we understand the sudden mood swings and changes."

"Yeah, of course we understand!" Fred shouted.

Hiro felt his body growing warmer and his face hotter. He felt so embarrassed.

"Your body temperate has raised, Hiro. Are you getting sick?" Baymax stated.

Hiro shook his head, "Baymax, I am fine. Just, stop, please."

Gogo started to bust a gut, "He is so embarrassed, he's hopeless." She popped her gum as she snickered with a smirk.

"Gogo, be nicer," Honey said, "It's okay, Hiro."

"It's fine, Hiro, we all went through that awkward stage," Wasabi mumbled out. He gave a supportive grin and thumbs up.

"Yeah, don't get embarrassed nitwit. Woman up, dork!" Gogo chuckled out as she blew a bubble.

Hiro put his head up as he chewed in inside cheek. He blew some air out as his stomach was slowly killing those pesky butterflies. His nerves finally calming down and he successfully decreased the pace of his heart; he gave a nod, "Thanks, guys." A shy, yet noticeable smile had spread on his lips.

XxxxX

Hiro had gone home after eating with his friends. He brought Baymax too, since Baymax had two battery charges. One at Hiro's lab, and one at home. Hiro entered the café and shouted, "I'm home, Aunt Cass!" He started up the stairs and yawned. As he stretched he spoke, "I am not too hungry, got something to eat with the group, so you don't have to serve me a plate."

Once he made it to the second level he was met with a sudden surprise. "Hello, Hiro." A calm tone of voice was used.

"Who are these people, Aunt Cass?" Hiro questioned glancing at his Aunt.

"Police, well sorta, they wanted to talk to you." The brunette replied, a worried look of stress was on her face. "If it is about his bot fighting, he has stopped; really, he has, right, Hiro?" Her eyes strained at him for a yes.

Hiro nodded slowly, "I swear, I am done with bot fighting." His hands went up in a defensive manner, "I haven't thought about it in months."

"No worries, we are not here about that," A woman dressed in all black stated calmly, she gave Cass a reassuring look, "We just need to talk to him about, well, Professor Callaghan." Her eyes darted to Hiro, who tensed up at the name.

Aunt Cass had gasped, knowing very well what that man had done. "Well, I don't think Hiro would like to talk about him. That man, he isn't a man we want to do with at all."

Hiro sighed, eyes sad at the memory, "Why?"

"Good question, fair in fact," the woman stated. "My name is Allina Grove, a special type of officer that deals with special types of prisoners such as Professor Callaghan." She crossed her legs since she was sitting down on a chair. "As of now, he is being held in a special facility. No worries, even a genius like him can escape, we made sure of that."

"You still haven't answered my question," Hiro muttered out, bothered by her tangent.

Allina nodded, her hand brushing her ruby lips, "What brings me here is the fact he requested to speak with you."

"Why is he interested in me?!" Hiro's eyes went wide, knowing possible why.

"Why would he be?!" Aunt Cass screamed with hurtful eyes.

Allina sighed, "My thoughts exactly, but he did steal you micro bots. So, no reason not to have a little chat with you, you were supposed to be his new student. We are permitting a small meeting, if you would like, Hiro." Her eyes narrowed slightly, she then waved a man over. He handed her a few papers, "This is paperwork you would need to fill out if you decide to speak with him." She then handed them to Hiro.

Hiro gulped as he looked at the papers, "I don't have to, do I?"

"No, the choice is yours." Allina stated as she stood, "Well, thank you for your time. Richard and I will take our leave, thank you for the coffee and tarts earlier." She nodded with a small grin as she looked at Cass. Her focus went back to Hiro, "Our number is on the papers as well, just call when you decide." The two then walked down the stairs, and out.

Before Cass could speak, Hiro rose a hand, "It's okay, Aunt Cass, I can and will make this choice on my own." He felt her arms embrace him and he embraced back.

"You are growing up to much," she grumbled into his hair. "You are becoming a brave young man."

But Hiro was terrified; he wasn't being brave at all. He was so scared, he never wanted to hear Callaghan's name again. Besides, what would Callaghan even want with Hiro? There was nothing Hiro could do, or even want to do. So… why?

**OoooO**

**Well, there is the end of chapter two! So, I always thought that everyone would help out building the new Baymax. But my head canon would be Honey Lemon basically being the one who helped the most, like Hiro's assistant. So, in return Hiro would start knowing her more and start developing a bit of a minor crush on her. Oh, those damn feels. **

**Hope you liked it! Review and tell me what you think. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 2: Supportive

**AnimeAngel4ever200: I'm sorry, but I was aiming for that tone. I think the ship is cute too!**

**hakuchan1: I am glad you look forward to it!**

**Turquisea****: I know! I sorta ship them, but I am updating as quickly as I possibly can.**

**Guest: Thank you! My main goals are to make stories as realistic as they possibly can in their worlds, you know. Thank you, again!**

**Tigra22: Let's see…**

**OoooO **

Hiro sat there, eyes just blank of any and all emotions. He kept thinking about it. The events of last night, he didn't sleep much last night, he couldn't. It was scary, the thought of seeing Callaghan again. What would happen if he declined this chance? Would he be revealed? Would they all be revealed as the heroes they have now become?

Hiro felt the unsteady feeling of fear creeping through his veins and straight into his heart. _If all of San Fransokyo found out, it would leave us as open targets. _Hiro couldn't let that happen, but he couldn't just see Callaghan. They would be monitored obviously, so either way he would lose.

His head tucked and he let it hit his desk. He didn't care much for the pain, more so the fact a man who went on a rampage to get revenge for his daughter would probably seek vengeance out on those who imprisoned him. Hiro was having way too much stress for a fourteen year old. Blowing out air, he gripped roughly upon his hair and simply tugged in frustration.

What kind of decision was this that he had to make?

A light knock had caused him to shoot up to sit straight.

"Knock, knock."

He left his lab door open, so at the careful knocking at the polite 'knock, knock', he knew it to be Honey Lemon. There suddenly a happiness that flooded his body. It rushed and surged his whole body pushing out the fear and worry from his mind and cares. He smiled goofily before composing himself enough and then spinning around towards the door in his chair. "Yes?" he pressed his lips in a thin line after speaking; only to have his eyes widened.

"What happened?!"

"Hmmm, what do you mean, Hiro?" The semi-brunette of a blonde mumbled while tilting he head.

Hiro simply gestured to all of her.

She blinked before smiling, "Oh, an experiment, no big deal." She took a step forward, "It isn't toxic; I'll be perfectly fine."

Hiro simply sighed, "Well, you should at least clean yourself up. You _are _covered in blue goop." This was true. Blue goo was covering strands of her brownish blonde locks, parts of her lab coat; it caked her left shoulder, smeared on her forehead and right side of her chin.

Honey grinned, "It was a pretty amazing reaction and I was so happy, but maybe I should have gone light on the-"

Hiro soon zoned out simply staring at her, her eyes alive with excitement and joy as she talked about her chemistry. Hiro was honestly not too into chemistry, but when she talked about it, it suddenly became very intriguing. Although this time, he just watched her pink lips move as her goop covered hair slightly swayed. He simply observed her hands move as she explained, her voice soothed him in a way he could not understand. His eyes shut; he could just fall asleep to her voice, that would be so nice right now.

"Hiro?" Honey sweetly asked as her finger gently poked his face.

"Hmmm…?" he hummed, not really moving.

The female soon understood that the teen was tired, the sleepy tired. She giggled before gently adjusting him, "Go ahead and sleep, Hiro, I'll make sure to get you before the lab closes tonight." She gently placed a chaste kiss on his forehead.

She left with the clicks of her heels and then the door clicked shut.

Hiro allowed a smile to creep upon his face; he had a feeling that maybe her pink lipstick would leave a faint mark on his forehead. He kind of hoped it would. Then he finally fell into a much needed sleep.

XxxxX

When Hiro awoke, he was in Wasabi's new car. His eyes opened slowly, hand rubbed his left one as he stretched a little. He recognized that he was in the backseat right away; how he got there had been a mystery. Well, at first it was. He then heard Honey's voice along with the loud voice of Fred.

"Be quiet, Freddy!" Honey whisper-yelled, "You'll wake up, Hiro!" Her fingers were gently carding through the said teen's hair.

The dirty blonde crossed his arm, "Really, Lemon, he was sleeping when we got in the car, just wake the kid up."

"Coming from the guy who snored the whole time on our mini road trip," Gogo remarked as she looked at him from the mirror.

The dirty blonde stuck his tongue out, "Well, we're super heroes now, we gotta be alert and wide awake every hour of the day! Evil never rests!"

Wasabi and Gogo rolled their eyes, both ready for a long comic book rant. Honey Lemon on the other hand scowled at her beanie wearing friend. "Freddy, please, just pipe down." Her eyes narrowed and her bottom lip strongly forming a minor pout with a sharp line.

"And if I don't," Fred challenged with a cocky smirk, he spun his head to look at her.

He meant the demon Honey Lemon.

It had been a long time since they saw Honey Lemon look terrifying.

Wasabi and Gogo avoided all eye contact now. Gogo chewed her gum quickly and made sure not to pop it at all. Wasabi just paid all his attention to the road. They all knew why her name was Honey Lemon. Because she was a sweet heart all the time, but when pushed the wrong way, a devil is unleashed and suddenly you are in a world consumed by hell. They all saw this once, hence forth her nickname, Honey Lemon.

"I'm awake already, no worries." Hiro mumbled as he removed his head from her lap.

Honey gently rubbed his hair, "Oh, did we wake you up?" She gave a little pout. Then she scowled at Fred.

"No, I woke up on my own," Hiro mumbled, "Where are we headed?"

Fred let out a breath of relief and then said, "To get some pizza, fuel for the brilliant minds!" He grinned at the youngest of their group.

"Sounds good…" Hiro hummed at the thought of junk food.

"Oh, Hiro," Honey tapped his shoulder, "You left this on your desk, I wasn't sure if you needed it or not, so I took it just in case." She held a couple of papers, which caused the Hamada's eyes to widen.

It was the Callaghan papers.

Snatching them from her grasp, he chuckled nervously, "Thanks, Honey…" He folded them awkwardly before shoving them into his pocket. "So, which pizza place are we going to? 'Cause I know a good one, it is by one of the places I use to bot fight at."

They all looked at Hiro strangely, very suspicious of his behavior change suddenly. "You alright?" Gogo mumbled as she turned to look at the teen.

"Yeah…why wouldn't I be?" Hiro shrugged with a look.

The leather wearing female rolled her eyes, "Really now? What up with the sudden rambling and avoiding eye contact?"

"I'm not avoiding eye contact!" Hiro shouted, staring hard at her, but only glancing at her eyes a couple times.

"Mmhmmm…" She popped a bubble.

Hiro looked down, "Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind…"

"Like what?!" Fred exclaimed; his arm captured Hiro's shoulders.

The teen shifted uncomfortably, "Just stuff, you know…" His eyes casted down, "It is just…" He pondered a moment, should he tell them? It was his problem, no one else's. He sighed, "I'll tell you, let's just go to the place first."

XxxxX

"Wait, so he wants to talk to you and only you?" Wasabi inquired as he sipped his water carefully.

"Yeah…" Hiro sighed, "And I don't know if I should."

"Do you want to?" Gogo asked, her eyes watching him.

Hiro shrugged, "Sorta, I mean, I'd like to know why." He then let his head fall, a loud thump followed. "I don't know what to do."

"I think you talk to him and find out if he is up to another revenge plot!" Fred shouted, a long string of cheese was on his chin and half way down his neck.

"I highly doubt he planning something," Wasabi muttered and gave a look of disgust.

Fred grinned, "It is possible."

"Guys, focus," Gogo said while gesturing towards the teen sitting there with a sad face.

Honey's hand gently petted Hiro's hair, "Hiro, do what you want and feel is best, we will support you no matter what."

"Yeah, woman up and do what you want." Gogo added.

His brown orbs looked to see the supportive faces of his friends. He gave a curt nod, "Thanks." He finally took a slice and bit into it. He had a choice. A decision which was only his to make… and he made his choice. He decided.

**OoooO**

**What do you guys think? Review and tell me guys, they inspire! **


End file.
